Sarada
by Shirakawa Aimi
Summary: Saat hamil, Sakura tidak mengidam hal yang aneh. Dia hanya ingin makan salad. Tetapi ... /Aku tidak suka dengan salad ini./ Hn. Uchiha Sarada/ canon/#3PATWSasusaku pregnancy, family, children/RnR?


Konsentrasi Tsunade saat ini sedikit terganggu begitu mulai menyadari bahwa, murid kesayangannya itu sudah berkali-kali masuk-keluar kamar mandi. Aliran _chakra -_nya yang berwarna hijau itu kian menipis tepat di depan jantung seorang pemuda yang diketahuinya sebagai salah satu anggota anbu. Senyum penuh kepuasan dia ukirkan begitu mendapati bahwa pengobatan untuk pemuda itu sudah selesai.

Namun, perhatiannya teralihkan kepada gad-ah, wanita berambut merah muda yang terdengar seperti mual. Tangannya perlahan memutat knop pintu dan menatap muridnya itu dengan khawatir.

"Ayo ke ruanganku," ujar mantan _hokage _itu. Dia memboyong Sakura penuh kehati-hatian menuju ruangan khusus untuk dirinya yang tak jauh dari keberadaannya saat ini. Matanya menangkap kondisi Sakura sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sedari tadi gadis itu tak banyak bicara, wajahnya pucat bahkan sampai mual. Kondisi yang jauh dari kata sehat.

Begitu mereka sudah berada di ruangan Tsunade, Sakura pun berbaring di atas kasur sambil menutup mata perlahan-lahan. Kepalanya benar-benar pening saat ini. Sepertinya dia membutuhkan istirahat yang lebih. Sebenarnya tadi, dia begitu malas untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi berhubung _medic-nin _sangat kurang hari ini, dengan sangat terpaksa, dia pun harus menjalankan kewajibannya.

Sakura membiarkan Tsunade memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya. Kumpulan _chakra _yang berada di tangan Tsunade berhenti tepat di perut Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Bahkan dahinya sampai mengerut dalam-dalam.

Seketika, aliran _chakra _itu pun menghilang. Dan seketika pula senyum lebar menghiasi wajah awet mudanya.

Sakura yang merasa agak aneh dengan senyum _shisou -_nya itu. Sehingga tak dapat menahan diri untuk melontarkan pertanyaan dengan segera.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-_shisou?_"

Senyum Tsunade semakin melebar sampai matanya agak menyipit. Tangannya pun menyambar tangan Sakura dan bersalaman dengan muridnya itu.

"Selamat Sakura. Kau hamil," kata Tsunade yang belum juga mengendurkan tarikan dikedua ujung bibirnya.

"HAH? AKU HAMIL?"

.

.

.

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**.**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC(?), alur kecepatan, EyD hancur, etc.**

.

**Dedicated for 3PATWSasusaku Event **

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Tangan Sakura mengelus baju _ninja_ yang masih menutupi permukaan perutnya yang masih rata itu. Senyum kebahagian tak juga luput sedari tadi dari wajah cantiknya. Di dalam sana terdapat jabang bayi yang masih berumur dua minggu.

Tangannya sudah sangat gatal ingin menggendong seorang bayi kecil. Telinganya tidak sabar ingin mendengar pecah tangis sang bayi saat pertama kali lahir. Juga, matanya tak sabar untuk melihat secantik atau setampan apakah bayinya nanti.

Betapa tidak sabarnya dia menunggu sembilan bulan kedepan.

Saking seriusnya mengkhayalkan hal yang masih lama terwujud itu, dia tidak menyadari sosok pria yang baru saja selesai menyimpan sepatu _ninja -_nya kini mulai berjalan ke arah wanita itu. Iris yang sewarna dengan langit malam itu menatapnya dalam-dalam. Tangannya terulur kedepan untuk menyentuh dahi sang istri.

"Tidak panas," gumamnya. Lalu kenapa istrinya itu senyum-senyum sendiri kalau tidak sakit?

Sakura pun akhirnya tersadar bahwa pria berambut raven itu berada di hadapannya. Senyumnya pun dua kali lipat lebih lebar dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"_Okaeri, _Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Bagaimana misimu, Sasuke-kun? Kau tak terluka, 'kan?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke ala khasnya. Matanya melirik tangan Sakura yang masih berada di perutnya. Sasuke pun kembali berbicara, "kau... lapar?"

Alis merah muda Sakura terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Lapar?"

Karena terlalu malas untuk berbicara, tangan Sasuke-lah yang menggantikan mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Telunjuk kanannya mengarah ke arah perut Sakura.

Mengerti maksud sang suami, Sakura pun berseru, "ah! Aku tidak lapar kok, Sasuke-kun. Tapi, aku punya berita gembira untukmu," Sakura menarik Sasuke agar pria itu duduk tepat di sampingnya

"..." Sasuke diam menunggu Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku hamil," ucap Sakura sehingga membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Hamil? Kau serius?"

Surai _pink- _nya bergoyang kala kepalanya mengangguk kencang. Tangannya perlahan meraih tangan kanan Sasuke yang menaruhnya di perut miliknya.

"Disini ada calon Uchiha yang sedang hidup. Anak kita. Kau pasti senang 'kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terdiam namun tangannya mengelus perut Sakura yang masih rata dengan serius. Walau ekspresinya datar, namun hatinya benar-benar terlonjak senang saat ini. Yaaa, setelah dua minggu mereka menikah, barulah mereka sempat melakukan hal 'itu'. Dikarenakan keduanya terlampau sibuk mengurusi desa tercinta mereka. Jadi, Sasuke senang sekali rasanya apabila 'percobaan pertamanya' itu langsung berhasil.

Tak tahan dengan ekspresi datarnya, senyum tipis dari Uchiha Sasuke mulai muncul. Matanya kini teralihkan untuk menatap Sakura. Dia memajukan wajahnya dan-

**Cup.**

"_Arigatou, _Sakura," ucap Sasuke pelan setelah mengecup pipi sang istri singkat.

~O~O~O~O~

Uzumaki Naruto menatap sahabat emonya itu yang terlihat dingin dengan pandangan heran. _Well, _Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke sudah dilahirkan bersifat dingin kepada orang disekitarnya. Tetapi, sifat dingin Sasuke saat ini benar-benar dingin. Bahkan auranya membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya saat berjalan menuju Ichiraku Ramen agak menjauh darinya.

Berkali-kali telinganya menangkap bahwa Sasuke menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Perhatiannya teralihkan saat paman Teuchi membawa dua mangkuk ramen yang asapnya mengepul. Salah satu mangkuk ramen itu diletakkan tepat di depannya. Mata biru laut Naruto berbinar penuh senang.

"_Itadakimasu,_" ucap Naruto. Setelah mi ramen itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, di pelupuk matanya nampak genangan air mata. "Aku sangat merindukan ramen buatanmu, Paman. Seminggu menjalani misi membuatku tersiksa karena tidak dapat memakan makanan seenak ini."

Naruto kembali menyeruput mi ramennya dengan beringas. Mangkuk ramen yang berukuran jumbo itu sudah habis setengahnya. Dia memberhentikan kegiatan makannnya saat menyadari pria yang sedari tadi di sampingnya itu hanya mengaduk ramen tanpa nafsu.

"Ramenmu tidak kau makan, Teme? Aku traktir lho."

"Hn."

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"..."

"..."

Melihat Sasuke terdiam, membuat Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatan tertundanya itu. Dia membiarkan sahabatnya berpikir mengenai masalah pribadinya.

Setelah sekian lama Sasuke terdiam, dia pun akhirnya berkata, "istrimu sewaktu hamil, bagaimana?" tanya pria itu pelan.

Naruto membiarkan pertanyaan Sasuke menggantung. Dia kini sedang menghabiskan sisa mie dari mangkuknya. Setelah airnya juga habis, Naruto meletakkan mangkuk itu agak keras dan langsung menatap Sasuke.

"Hmm ... bagaimana ya?" jarinya mengetuk pelan dahinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gaya berpikir ala Uzumaki Naruto. Dia kemudian menjentikkan jarinya keras saat mengingat momen dimana Hinata mengandung. "Dia benar-benar berubah. Temperamen, terus suka makan yang aneh-aneh."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dulu, Hinata pernah memintaku untuk mencarikannya ramen rasa buah. Saat aku pulang dan mengatakan tidak ada, dia langsung mengamuk. Jadi, aku terpaksa meminta tolong ke kak Ayame dan paman Teuchi untuk dibuatkan mie ramen rasa buah."

Alis Sasuke mengernyit tidak suka, "kenapa keinginannya harus kau penuhi?"

"Kata bibi Tsunade, wanita yang lagi mengidam-yang Hinata alami waktu itu-, keinginannya harus dipenuhi. Kalau tidak ... kalau tidak ..." perkataan Naruto terpotong. Dia benar-benar lupa apa kalimat yang seharusnya dua lontarkan kepada Sasuke.

"Hn? Kalau tidak?"

Lelah berpikir tentang kalimat selanjutnya, Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Entahlah, Teme. Yang jelas akan berdampak buruk kalau kita tidak menuruti kemauan istri saat mengidam. Kenapa? Sakura-chan lagi mengidam?"

Sasuke mengindahkan perkataan Naruto dan segera berdiri. Kakinya pun dia langkahkan untuk pergi dari Ichiraku Ramen meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang mencibir kesal karena dirinya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mengidam, Sasuke belum merasakan betapa repotnya suami mengurus istri yang sedang mengidam. Dia hanya bertanya perihal tingkah istri Naruto -mengingat saat ini anak mereka sudah lahir sebulan yang lalu- saat hamil.

Usia kandungan Sakura memang baru menginjak tiga bulan. Perubahan yang terjadi secara drastis selama Sakura mengandung adalah wanita itu sangat cengeng akhir-akhir ini. Bayangkan saja, Sasuke yang hanya tidak mendengar perintah Sakura untuk bangun, wanita itu malah nangis karena menganggap dirinya sudah payah mengurus suami.

Sasuke sangat sangat merindukan sifat asli istrinya.

Tetapi, Sasuke masih dapat bernafas lega bahwa Sakura-nya belum mengalami tahap mengidam yang akan merepotkan dirinya nanti.

~O~O~O~O~

Tumpukan dokumen-dokumen memenuhi meja kerjanya yang tidak terbilang besar itu. Namun, pria ini mulai tidak mengurusi kumpulan kertas-kertas itu sejak dia menemukan buku bacaannya yang telah lama lama hilang lima menit yang lalu. Apalagi kalau bukan buku bersampul oranye, Icha-Icha Paradise.

Hatake Kakashi mendadak menyimpan buku favoritnya itu, kala mendengar sebuah ketukan di balik pintu. Tangannya kemudian sembarang meraih salah satu tumpukan dokumen itu dan mengatakan "masuk," kepada orang di balik pintu itu.

"Ada apa mencariku?" Suara baritone dari mantan muridnya membuat dirinya menhembuskan nafas lega.

"Aku pikir kau tetuah Konoha, Sasuke."

Alis Sasuke hampir bertaut saat mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi. "Lalu? Kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau mengucapkan kata tidak sopan kepada seorang _hokage _dan mantan gurumu, Sasuke."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke malas.

"Ceh. Tetap seperti biasanya," Kakashi menampakkan tatapan malasnya. Kemudian, "kau begitu lambat menghadap kepadaku, Sasuke. Jadi, misi yang harusnya milikmu, aku memberikannya kepada orang lain," ujarnya. Kakashi berdiam diri sesaat dan menambahkan, "jadi, kenapa kau terlambat, Sasuke?"

"..." Sasuke diam. Tidak berbicara dan juga tidak menatap mantan gurunya itu.

"_Yare-yare._ Pasti berhubungan dengan Sakura," ujar Kakashi.

"..." Sasuke kembali diam. Tidak membantah sedikit pun perkataan Kakashi. Kepalanya saat ini terangkat. Lalu, dia pun membungkukkan badan kepada sang _hokage. _Hingga bunyi pintu tertutup, membuat Kakashi sadar bahwa mantan muridnya sudah berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Dasar gengsian."

~O~O~O~O~

"SASUKE-KUN!"

_Apa lagi sekarang? _

Sasuke berdiri dari sofa yang tadi didudukinya lalu berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju Sakura. Kakinya sudah terlalu lelah untuk berjalan saat ini. Namun, dia juga ingin menjaga perasaan istrinya itu

"Hn."

"Aku tidak suka dengan salad ini. Ulangi," perintah Sakura.

"Lagi?"

Kepala Sakura mengangguk mantap beberapa kali. Dia nampaknya tidak melihat Sasuke yang menghembuskan nafas gusar. "Lagipula, ini salahmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku belum menemukan salad yang pas untuk dimakan, Sasuke-kun."

"Ini salad yang ke tujuh, Sakura!"

"Ini bukan mauku, Sasuke-kun," Sakura mengelus perutnya yang sudah agak membuncit itu. Diusia kandungannya yang ke empat bulan itu, membuat dirinya jadi mengidam hal-hal aneh. Salad memang bukan hal yang aneh. Tetapi menurut Sakura, salad buatan Sasuke itu yang aneh.

Sasuke hanya dapat mendecih sambil mengambil mangkuk yang berada di hadapan Sakura dengan wajah datar. Sikap Sakura akhir-akhir ini benar-benar harus membutuhkan kesabaran yang ekstra. Seharian ini, hanya dia habiskan dengan membuat salad yang 'pas' untuk istrinya.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang ogah-ogahan itu, membuat Sakura tidak tahan untuk melontarkan pertanyaan. "Kau marah, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke diam. Dia sibuk berkutat dengan bahan-bahan salad itu. Tangannya menyobek daun selada dengan wajah tertekuk. Setelah daun berwarna hijau itu masuk ke mangkuk, tangan Sasuke meraih tomat untuk diirisnya tipis-tipis. Namun, kegiatan memotongnya langsung berhenti saat suara kursi berderit.

"Ya sudah. Hentikan saja kalau kau tidak mau," ujar Sakura. Wanita yang lima bulan lalu itu mengganti marganya, beranjak dari dapur dan menuju ke kamar.

Sasuke yang menyadari tingkah Sakura segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan menyusul sang istri ke kamar mereka. Di dalam kamar, Sakura membaringkan dirinya dan menghadap ke tembok. Dia menyadari bahwa suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Namun, dia tidak peduli.

Perlahan, Sasuke menyentuh bahu wanita itu. Segera Sakura menepisnya keras. Pipinya dia kembungkan-tanda kesal.

Sasuke tetap mengulurkan tangannya. Namun, dia mengarahkannya ke surai merah muda Sakura. Tangannya membelai rambut sebahu itu. Begitu lembut, hingga Sakura tak tega untuk menepis tangan itu.

"Sakura ... _gomen._"

Runtuh sudah pertahanan Sakura. Dia kemudian bangun dan memeluk pria itu erat-erat. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Dia pun menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku yang salah, maaf."

Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Sakura. Kemudian mencium helai-helai merah muda itu. "Hn."

~O~O~O~O~

Sasuke meregangkan badannya hingga menimbulkan sedikit bunyi tulang yang bergesekan. Matanya yang masih sayu melirik ke samping kanan untuk mengecek posisi istrinya. Namun, dia tidak menemukan Sakura di sampingnya.

"Kemana dia?"

Dia pun bangkit dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar. Tangannya sedikit menggaruk rambut emonya itu dengan asal. Matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Sakura saat wanita itu menaruh dua piring di meja makan.

Senyuman pun langsung ditorehkan Sakura. "_Ohayou, _Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Kau mandi dulu, Sasuke-kun. Baru kita sarapan."

Sasuke hanya dapat mengangguk singkat dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Entah mengapa, mata tajamnya itu sedikit menangkap hidangan di meja makan _full colour._

Sedangkan Sakura, dia kini menyibukkan diri menata meja makan dengan rapi. Dia tersenyum puas saat hasilnya begitu rapi, seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Dia mendudukkan diri di kursi sambil menunggu Sasuke setelah mandi. Dia kembali tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke menuju ke arahnya.

Sasuke ikut mendudukkan diri di hadapan Sakura dan alisnya bertaut melihat makanan yang terdapat di meja makan. Ternyata, matanya tadi tak salah lihat.

"Sakura, apa ini?"

"Hm? Ini salad, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan meja makan mereka. Memang di meja makan mereka terdapat beberapa piring berisi makanan. Tapi ... hanya ada satu jenis makanan yang tersaji. Yaitu salad.

"Kau tidak memasak nasi?" tanya Sasuke.

Kepala Sakura bergeleng beberapa kali. "Tidak. Aku lupa, Sasuke-kun," Sakura terkekeh pelan.

Helaan nafas kecil dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Apakah istrinya masih mengidam? Tetapi, setahu dirinya-yang dikatakan oleh Naruto-, wanita mengidam ketika umur kandungan mereka 4-5 bulan. Namun, kandungan istrinya saat ini sudah menginjak 6 bulan. Ah, entahlah.

"-kun. Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke terlonjak dari lamunannya. Dia melihat kini Sakura sedang menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Kau tidak ingin salad, ya? Padahal aku sudah membuatkan salad spesial untukmu."

"Spesial?"

Sakura mengambil sepiring salad yang isinya hanya berwarna merah. Terkecuali sedikit campuran bawang merah cincang dan daun basil. "Tara! Salad tomat untukmu, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menaruh beberapa sendok salad buatannya di piring Sasuke dan tak lupa menaruh sendok.

Sasuke meneliti isi mangkuk tersebut. Bermacam-macam irisan tomat di dalamnya. Ada tomat beef, tomat pear, tomat ceri dan tomat anggur. Selama duapuluh tujuh Sasuke hidup, dia belum pernah mencicipi makanan yang _full _tomat.

"_Itadakimasu,_" tangan Sasuke pun mengarahkan sendok yang berisi beberapa potong tomat itu. Begitu tomat-tomat itu telah masuk ke mulutnya, rasa asam langsung menjalar ke lidahnya. Matanya terpejam sambil mengunyah perlahan-lahan layaknya seorang juri kompetensi masak se-Konoha.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap Sasuke khawatir. Takut saja kalau masakannya itu membuat Sasuke _eneg _dengan tomat yang begitu _overdossis. _Sesuka apapun orang pada suatu makanan, pasti orang itu tetap akan malas memakanya apabila 'model' makanannya itu seperti yang dimakan Sasuke. Begitu berlebihan. Tetapi-

"Enak," gumam Sasuke.

-tetap saja Sasuke menyukainya. Belum pernah Sasuke menemukan makanan seenak ini. Variasi tomat dicampur menjadi satu itu, benar-benar luar biasa. Terlebih lagi, ini adalah buatan Sakura. Bertambah dua kali lipatlah kata 'luar biasa' Sasuke.

Mata Sakura sempat membulat beberapa detik. Lalu dia pun menghembuskan nafas panjang yang begitu lega. Kemudian, dia menyusul Sasuke makan. Tetapi berbeda seperti salad yang dimakan oleh Sasuke. Salad yang dimakan olehnya adalah salad seperti biasa.

Keduanya begitu serius dalam acara makan mereka. Suasana mereka begitu senyap. Hanya suara angin bergesekan dengan pohon di belakang rumah yang menemani keduanya.

Setelah keluarga Uchiha itu selesai makan, Sasuke berdiri untuk mengambil piring-piring kotor di meja mereka. Tentu saja untuk meringankan pekerjaan istrinya yang hamil tua itu. Saat dia ingin mengambil piring Sakura, dia berhenti. Matanya melihat Sakura mengambil mangkuk lain yang berada di atas meja.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini? Salad buah, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura lalu kembali menekuni makanan penutupnya.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidah. Heran. Mengapa istrinya itu sangat tergila-gila dengan sesuatu yang namanya 'salad'? Bahkan buah pun dia jadikan salad. Wanita hamil benar-benar aneh.

Dan ya, Sasuke terpaksa harus menahan kesabarannya saat setiap hari disuguhi salad oleh Sakura.

~O~O~O~O~

Kepala Sasuke ditundukkan dalam-dalam sambil menutup mata. Suara jeritan sangat menusuk hatinya. Dia pun mencoba menutup telinganya agar tidak mendengar suara itu.

Suara istrinya yang sedang menjerit kesakitan.

Demi kami-sama, lebih baik Sasuke memilih ditusuk oleh pedang beracun ketimbang mendengar Sakura-nya yang berteriak seperti itu.

Tepukan di bahu dari ayah mertuanya dia hiraukan. Ibu mertuanya memang berada di dalam menemani Sakura yang sedang dalam proses melahirkan. Sebenarnya, Sasuke-lah yang ingin menemani Sakura dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia ingin menjadi orang pertama setelah Sakura -hiraukan sang _medic-nin_- yang melihat bayinya terlahir di dunia. Namun, dia terpaksa haru melupakan itu semua. Karena keterlambatannya pulang dari misi tadi.

Suasana pun mendadak hening. Suara jeritan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti mereka, kini sirna. Keduanya pun mengarahkan pandangan saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Sakura-san sudah melahirkan. Kalian sudah bisa masuk," ujar seorang _medic-nin. _

Setelah mendengar kabar itu, Sasuke dan Kizashi segera masuk ke dalam ruang tempat Sakura melahirkan. Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura yang terbaring lemah di kasur rumah sakit. Badan istrinya itu penuh akan keringat.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras. Terima kasih, Sakura," Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura penuh sayang.

Wajah Sakura pun merona akibat perlakuan suaminya itu dihadapan orang tuanya. "Lihatlah anak kita, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura parau.

Sasuke melihat bayi kecilnya digendong oleh ibu mertuanya. Menyadari menantunya yang melihatnya, Mebuki pun menyodorkan bayi kecil itu ke dalam gendongan Sasuke. Bayi dalam gendongan itu begitu damai terlihat. Suara dengkuran kecil dikeluarkan. Sasuke pun tak kuasa untuk memberi kecupan kecil ke pipi ranum bayinya.

_Kaa-san ... Tou-san ... Aniki ... Aku seorang ayah sekarang. _

Mata Sasuke sedikit mengembun. Dia mengerjapkannya berkali-kali untuk menghalau air mata bahagia dan sedih itu turun. Uchiha kecilnya lahir juga. Tetapi ... sangat disayangkan. Seluruh keluarganya tidak ada yang menemani.

"Sasuke-kun," suara merdu ibu mertuanya menyadarkan akan lamunannya tentang mendiang keluarganya.

"Ya, kaa-san?"

"Kalian ingin anak kalian diberi nama siapa?" kini sang ayah mertua yang berbicara.

Sasuke langsung menoleh untuk menatap Sakura. Istrinya hanya itu tersenyum. Sepertinya dia memberikan sepenuhnya kebebasan untuk Sasuke atas nama anak mereka.

"Sarada," ujar Sasuke singkat.

"Sarada?" tanya kedua orang tua Sakura bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling menatap heran.

Mendengar nama anaknya, lantas membuat Sakura terkikik geli. Dia mengerti kenapa Sasuke memberikan nama 'Sarada' untuk anak mereka. Ya, tentu saja karena ketergilaan dirinya terhadap salad sewaktu mengandung.

"Hn. Namanya, Uchiha Sarada."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N: Akhirnya~ fanfic canon pertamaku sudah selesai. Gimana? Kayaknya canon-nya gak terasa deh. #pundung **

**Soal meja makan itu, sebenernya aku lupa tau gimana meja makan rumah Sasuke dulu. Yang aku ingat hanya meja makan Naruto. Jadi, kalau gak sesuai dengan aslinya aku bener-bener minta maaf. :)) **

**Oh ya, judulnya itu kan Sarada. Tapi, bukan Sarada Uchiha lho maksudku. XD **

**Kritik dan saran sangat aku perlukan lho. Jadi, review ya~**

**Regads,**

**Shirakawa Aimi **

**P.s: Words- 2765**


End file.
